


Levi Drabbles

by h311agay



Series: SnK Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, these are just a series of unrelated drabbles that I have written over the past month or so...<br/>They all pertain to Levi and most of them are implied Eruri--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi Drabbles

Levi was sitting in the middle of his room, hands in his lap and eyes on the ground. There was nothing for him to do today and he had already exhausted every possible method of cleaning and it was hardly past lunch time. His squad's death was taking a toll on him, leaving him practically comatose most of the time. He clenched his hands, yearning for Petra's patch. Levi was beginning to regret having handed over the patch to the other soldier, claiming it to be the soldier's friend's. He felt the build up of tears but swallowed them. Perhaps Erwin would be in to visit soon and he could officially release all of this build-up. He sighed, standing and wincing at how his knees creaked in opposition to the movement. He swiped a hand through his hair and left his room, and his bitter thoughts, behind him.

 

* * *

  
Levi was standing on the roof of the barracks, his fists clenched and tears streaking down his face. His 3DM Gear had been tossed down to the ground below and the sudden, crashing sound had caused the people on the ground to look up. Their shock was audible enough for Levi to hear so far above. Erwin shot up to the top of the rooftops and called out to Levi who spun on his heel and held up a hand. "Stop. Right there Erwin or so help me God I will step off this roof so fast you get whiplash." Erwin stilled, his arms still out-stretched. Levi felt his heart clench and his eyes filled with more tears that spilt over and traced down his cheeks. "You can't possibly understand the pain of the years that I'm holding back. How the hell I've made it this fucking far is nothing but a mystery to even myself. I've been beaten and abused and used and I've watched everybody I love die and get eaten over and over again." He took a deep breath, face set in his usual expression, as if this wasn't hurting him to say. "I need-- to end all of this before... Before I hurt someone that doesn't deserve it." He shook his head, turning his face up to the sky. Erwin's words were hardly audible to his ears. "Erwin, if you love me, like you say you do. Like you just said you did, would you catch me if I fell?" Without waiting for a response, he yelled at the Commander, "WOULD YOU CATCH ME?" He took a step back, his foot landing on air, and fell backward gracefully, tears floating above him as his hair whipped past his face. "Would you catch me," he whispered as he disappeared from Erwin's line of sight and towards the ground.

 

* * *

  
The room was quiet and Levi was still on his bed. The empty spot next to him was cold, as if there was never a person sleeping with him in the first place. He sighed, letting his eyes drift shut again and the overwhelming feelings crash down onto him. He was never enough of the other. Perhaps he should've ended his life when he had the chance, years ago. Now, he was stuck in this shitty life. This wasn't how his life was supposed to be; Levi was supposed to be happy and above ground. With Isabel and Farlan... But those plans had all gone to shit, hadn't they? He huffed, opening his eyes and sitting up. There was no use letting this day go to waste and wallowing in pathetic memories and thinking about what 'should have' and what 'could have' been.

 

* * *

  
Levi's body was on fire, nerve endings tingling and reacting to Erwin in ways Levi always forgot they could. His body trembled beneath the other's larger form, arching into his touches and caresses. Vulgar words dripped off his tongue far more fluidly than his usual speech. He questioned if even half of the things that spewed forth were even actual words or if they were no more than sounds of delight and pleasure. Hot magma swirled in his stomach and his body snapped up with a loud groan. He tossed his head to the side, eyes open wide and unseeing. Tears leaked from them as a hot blush crept up his cheeks. He gripped Erwin's shoulders with his nimble fingers, gasping, panting, drooling, crying, moaning, gasping, panting, drooling, crying, moaning, gaspingpantingdroolingcryingmoaning gasp pant drool cry moan moan groan gasp drool cry pant pant gasp. Come. With a loud, hoarse groan, Levi arched up for a final time, his entire body lifting off the bed and the magma turning to lava and taking over his body. He rose above the bed, above them, above the world, before shooting back down. Made tired by the floating, he quickly fell to the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

 

* * *

  
Levi fiddled with the bottle in his hands. The doctor had prescribed for him to take two every 6 hours, everyday, until they were gone. And already, the bottle was half empty. He hadn't been taking more than prescribed; he wasn't overdosing. However, the pain in his knee wasn't the primary cause of his pain any longer, nor was it pain that could be fixed or covered up by pills. Oluo was dead. Gunther was dead. Eld was dead. Luke, Dita, Moses, and even Nanaba were dead. Petra was dead. Levi's grip on the pill bottle tightened as his chest constricted and he staggered against the counter of the bathroom. He glared at the obnoxious orange cylinder in his hand before unscrewing the cap and dumping some of it's contents into his hand. He swallowed them down with a gulp before gritting his teeth together and putting the bottle back in the cupboard. The bottle sat in there now, empty.

 

* * *

  
Levi was frantic. He could feel the blood pounding through his veins, hot and fast. There was no way that this was happening. He rushed through the military hospital barracks, mouth in a straight line, eyes wide but betraying no emotion. His hair flew behind him as he turned corner after corner, Hanji trotting to keep in line with him. His heart clenched and he fought back the urge to kick in the nearest wall. Finally, Levi reached the door that would answer all of his questions. He stopped dead in his tracks, Hanji slamming into his back from the sudden halt. He took a deep breath before swinging the door open and peering inside. Levi's breathing stopped all together and he quickly crossed the room, mouth opening to speak. "You... GODDAMN IDIOT!" He screamed, throwing himself onto Erwin's bed. "You goddamn stupid idiot. Why did you go and do that?" He looked up at Erwin. He looked over to his arm, or lack therefore of. "You could have died."

 

* * *

  
Levi's body was shaking with the need to find Erwin. He had been informed that his commander was visiting and had been there since morning, but he had yet to find him. He stalked down the halls, far more irritable than usual. Levi's grey eyes scanned the area in front of him, searching. He finally spotted him standing near the library with Hanji. He let out a breath of relief, rushing over. "Shitty Glasses, shut up. I need to speak to him about something important." He tugged Erwin away, to his room. He shoved Erwin behind the door and slammed it shut. He leaned against the door, back to the other. "I swear to God, Erwin. If you're not naked and on that bed by the time I turn around, I'm tying you up and making sure you don't come tonight." 

 

* * *

  
The candles were burning low, casting grotesque shadows across the floors and walls that would send anyone with an over-imagination into a panic. The sounds of the delinquents surrounding the small house were beginning to cease, making the only sounds the creaking of floorboards and the occasional scuttle of rats. Levi sat in the kitchen of the the tiny, shack-like building he and Farlan lived in together. A few other people had come and gone from living within the confines of the house; it was, currently, only Levi and Farlan, however. Levi was cleaning a knife with a rag, his clothes somewhat torn and ragged, as if he had been in a fight earlier in the day. His food remained only half eaten next to him on the table. His legs were crossed and his brow was furrowed as he concentrated on cleaning the knife perfectly. He was, in all reality, awaiting Farlan's return from visiting a group of friends a few houses down. He knew that Farlan would be fine, the walk was no more than 5 minutes, but still... They lived underground and recently, people were being abducted and taken from those that cared about them. He didn't want to lose the one fixed part of his life. No matter what, he knew that Farlan would be there, ready to stand by his side. He stood when a few candles burnt out, slipping the knife into his sleeve and grabbing one of the lights that still flickered strongly. He walked out to the living room to wait.

 

* * *

  
Levi was flying. The wind flying past him, his hair flicking behind him and whipping his skin red. The cold wind made his eyes water and he had to fight to keep those grey orbs aware and open. The trees soared above him and he could feel his heart rising to the heavens. Sure, he may have been blackmailed into joining the Scouts, but at least he was out from the Underground. Away from the dirty streets, the dirty people, the dirty air. Here, he got real sunlight, fresh air, and freedom, even if it was on a leash still. Soaring through the air next to him were the two most important people in his life: Isabel and Farlan. As long as they were with him, Levi knew he'd be fine.

Levi was falling. Falling at speeds he didn't know possible. He fell off the horse, rolling on the muddy ground and feeling fiery pain shoot up his back and neck. He let out a gasp, sitting up and trying to see past the pain. Oh, how he wished he hadn't. He felt bile building up in his throat and tears well up in his eyes. Isabel's head lay in the soil, streaked with mud and blood, her eyes unseeing and wide open. Her mouth was agape in a silent scream, the same scream that wanted to release. He heard the disgusting sound of a Titan eating and his eyes shifted to the most vile looking creature he had ever seen. Its body was bent and contorted, starved and disproportional. Between its teeth, huge and stained with blood, was Farlan. The Titan bit down, sending the torso of Levi's best friend flying, a string of intestine following behind.

Levi was screaming. He was screaming incomprehensible words and vulgarity, his heart aching.

Levi almost wished the Titan would eat him as well.

 

* * *

  
Levi glanced at the dying candle, his grey eyes narrowed at the flame. It had been hours since Erwin told him he'd be back; Levi had been expecting him back from his trip well before noon. The sun was almost gone. The corporal's heart panged in worry. Erwin would be fine, wouldn't he?


End file.
